


An Eternity With You

by Jeska09



Category: Captain Hook - Fandom, Captain Swan - Fandom, Emma Swan - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat, vampire - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The Jolly Roger, the Rolly Joger, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeska09/pseuds/Jeska09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought it would be fun to make Emma a vampire, and have her seduce Killian, but really I wanted an excuse to write smut. We'll see where this goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rolly Joger

She felt the air hit her already icy skin when the group of drunks walked into the tavern. She caught their scent immediately and closed her eyes as she inhaled the newcomers.

The majority smelled of stale beer and fish, a copper scent lingering in their blood. A few smelled more like the common scent of the area: bar wench and dirty water. She opened her eyes and was just about to close her second scent when she smelled the last man to enter the tavern. He smelled divine.

He also had a taste of alcohol to him, but he didn't stink of the same stale beer of his comrades. He smelled of the finest rum, which happened to be one of her favorites. It did something to the blood. But it was more than that. He smelled of the sea, the salt still clinging to his skin, and of wood. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she imagined what biting him would be like. The salt mixing with the bitter blood in her mouth. She was arousing herself just thinking of the night they would have.

There was a clink of glasses to her left that broke her out of her daydream. She listened to them move across the room, and over to a table. They ordered exactly what she suspected they would: mostly beers and a bottle of rum to be shared. It didn't take long for several loose women to make their way over to them. She sat there for a while, anticipating the best time to go over and begin her hunt. 

She knew it wouldn't be an issue to steal the pirate's attention. She was endowed with certain gifts when she became what she was. In her first life she had a girlish figure already, long golden blonde hair that ended in loose curls halfway down her back, and eyes the color of the Earth, green and blue and brown all swirling together around dark pupils. Now, being what she was, everything was enhanced to lure unsuspecting victims into the night with her. Even women were easy to trap, some a sexual desire and some just thirsting to be near such unnatural beauty. And it was unnatural. She hated being what she was, doing what she had to do to survive. Which is why she only hunted men like she was tonight. 

He was a pirate, a man who killed and stole for his own gain, not caring about others. A man like that was easily persuaded to spend a night with her, and the world would be a better place without him in it. 

She saw that the pirate was happily engaging in conversation with two brunette women. Both of which had their blouses a little too loose, showing him more breast than he needed to be teased into bed. 

She decided it was time for her to walk over, time for her to see what her pirate had in store for her, if he tasted as good as he smelled. She loosened her blouse slightly, only letting the top of her pushed up breasts show. She fluffed her hair a little and walked over to his table. Not caring who she ran into on the way, she sauntered up until she was directly in front of him and smiled as she placed both hands on the table, inevitably putting her breasts In his line of sight. "Can I get you boys anything?" 

He apparently did not need anything except to look at her chest. His jaw tensed and his tongue stuck out to lick his lips as she arrived. Both girls on his arms scowled at her, knowing their time was up. 

"You can have a drink with me," the pirate said, motioning for her to join him.

"I would love to," she said, and turned to the bartender. "Two glasses and a bottle of rum." The pirate raised an eyebrow at her approvingly. "I hope you don't mind, it's my favorite. Something about the," she slowed down as she said the last word, accentuating each syllable, "Taste." 

"I couldn't agree more, love," he added. She only just noticed his thick accent, unsure of its exact origin, but found it enjoyable nonetheless. "What's your name lass?"

"Emma. My name is Emma Swan," she said. This was true, she felt like the people she hunted at least had a right to know the true name of their murderess. "What can I call you?"

"I am Captain Hook," he said. 

"Hmm." Emma scooted closer to him and sent him a silent cheers as she finished her drink in one gulp. "I have a confession, Captain." He raised an eyebrow as she grabbed his left hand, and gently rubbed her fingers along the silver of his hook. It was surprisingly smooth. "I am dying to know how you got the hook." She poured herself another drink and gulped it down as well. "Tell me the story." 

He smirked before he took another drink himself and put one leg over the side of the bench so he was facing her. "I suppose you'll have to earn it," he said, his tongue clicking on the t, which made her body respond. She could feel it start to tingle with desire. She was going to have such a good time before she murdered this beautiful man. 

 

They spent a few more hours talking, flirting and gentle touches. Once, Emma placed both hands on either side of his outstretched, leather-covered legs as he began to stand, moving closer to his groin to make him sit again. This allowed her to be even closer to him, smelling the alcohol he was very clearly intoxicated with, but also a stronger scent of the salt she now wanted to lick off his skin. 

When Emma couldn't take it anymore she started to rise, her dress ruffling around her and Hook looking up in surprise. 

“Look, I am going to be very straightforward with you Hook. And it's going to be very unladylike of me, so I apologize in advance,” she began, reaching full height and sliding off the bench. Then she leaned down so her lips were brushing against his ear as she whispered, “I need someone in between my legs before the night is over. If that is going to be you, please feel free to follow me. If not,” she backed away, smirking, “I will find someone else to satisfy my needs.” 

She was happy to see Hook’s expression was a mixture of shock and awe, he was impressed. His mouth was open slightly. Then, very quickly he stood up, knocking over his drink in his hurry. 

Emma giggled as he blushed, too drunk to be able to clean it up properly. 

He leaned closer to her, pressing up against her as he took his turn to whisper in her ear, “Let me take you back to my ship.”

 

……….

 

They didn't waste much time. Once they reached his ship, The Rolly Joger he had called it as he swept her off her feet to carry her aboard, they were down below deck in a hurry. Their hands were greedy, and rushing to get tangled in each other’s hair as their lips met for the first time. 

Emma felt nothing but hunger and desire as their bodies crushed together. There was nothing like sex before feeding, no greater feeling of release. He pushed her hard against the wall before pressing himself against her, their mouths and lips moving in sync. The tongue he had licked his own lips with several times throughout the night was finally working against Emma's own. 

She felt his hard cock against the leather in his pants pressed up to her and she moaned softly as he ripped off her corset, leaving only a thin rough layer of fabric between her breasts and his hands. He rubbed them slowly and forcefully as he kept his lips pressed against hers. She wasn't sure how either of them were breathing. She casually moved her hips so they were already grinding their sexes together, humping against the wall.

Hook finally pulled away for air, gasping and panting, his forehead still touching hers. 

“What kind of angel sent to torture my soul are you?” He asked her, his accent thicker than it had been in the bar. 

“Maybe I'm not an angel,” she said, more seriously than she meant to, her breathing also fast, “maybe I'm a demon sent from Hell.” 

“No demon could create such pleasure Swan.” He pressed his mouth against hers again, and he reached both hands behind her onto her legs and picked her up off the ground. They stood there entwined for a few moments longer, before he took her and threw her down on the bed. 

She giggled, finding it exciting to be the hunted for once. He fell on top of her, and she could feel his hard cock through his pants against her sex. It made her moan with pleasure. She began to slide her fingers under his shirt, feeling his skin under her hands. She lifted his shirt over his head and he raised up again, his lips red with the pressure of their mouths against each other and now wearing nothing but his leather pants and boots. 

“I'm going to take my time exploring you, Swan, and I expect you to be still while I do it, or trust me I will stop and make you pay for it.” And though Emma knew he could in all actuality, not compare to her in strength, she tried to look a little fearful as she nodded. Watching his smirk made her lower half tingle and she arched her back with desire. 

He grabbed both her hands and pushed them above her head as he began to kiss and nuzzle her neck and behind her ear. He moved down her body slowly, making it to her breasts. He pulled down the fabric, exposing her pink nipples and took one in his mouth, using his tongue to swirl it into little circles. She felt his hands begin to move up her skirt, inching closer and closer to the area of heat building between her legs. She felt like she would die, again, if he didn't touch her there soon. 

Luckily after a few more flicks of his tongue, his fingers made it to her clit. She moaned with ecstasy, and he grinned against her breath, only making the feeling intensify. 

“You're so eager, love, do you really need me that badly already?” He was looking up at her now, “I thought you were going to make this challenging.” 

She leaned up to him and pressed her tongue against his collarbone, licking straight up to his ear. His face grew serious again with arousal as he growled, pushing her down again, and shoving his fingers inside her. She rocked against him as he purred in her ear. 

“Don't you dare cum until I'm inside you Swan. I want to feel you.” 

She licked her lips. She pulled his fingers out of her, and turned to face him. She took her turn in shoving him into a laying position and she straddled his lower half, her wetness rubbing against him. 

She rubbed her body against his while their tongues danced together for a few moments. Then she quickly lowered herself and took his hard cock in her hand, lightly teasing the tip with her tongue. He rocked forward to her, obviously desiring her to go further. So she did. 

She sucked and licked and teased his cock until it was as hard as a rock, until he was gripping the sheets of his bed to try to contain himself and he was biting the pillow. Every one of his moans making her even wetter. 

She took her mouth off his manhood long enough to say, “Don't you dare cum until you're inside me, Hook, I want to feel it.” She dared him with her eyes and he growled again as he grabbed her, twisted her around and threw her down on the bed again. 

“I want you so badly,” he said. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

She nodded. 

He pushed himself on top of her, their naked sexes touching as they writhed together, still separate and teasing. 

Emma was desperate for him to enter her, she was sure her wetness was leaking down her body now, pouring out in desperation. He loved teasing her, placing his cock right outside her entry and then moving it back up to rub her clit. 

“Captain Hook if you do not fuck me now I'm going to cum to spite you,” she moaned to him through teases and kisses. 

“Call me Killian,” he whispered as he finally entered her. 

Pleasure rippled through her instantly. She moaned and screamed as he rocked back in forth inside her, causing her insides to burst into a thousand stars. 

“Oh Killian,” she moaned, arching her back to take him in further as he pushed into her grunting with pleasure. His hand squeezed her breast and flicked her nipples. She couldn't take anymore so she turned, getting on top of him. 

She rode his hard cock as fast as she could. He growled against her hair, as she took him in deeper and deeper. his fingers scraped her back, trying to hold her closer but giving her room to rock her hips back and forth. 

“Emma, you magnificent creature,” he moaned against her chest, “What are you doing to me?” 

She moaned as she took him in harder and harder, rising and falling and feeling his cock against the walls of her pussy, stretching around it. 

She finally felt herself begin to release, as she was rocking against him, and he let out a strangled cry of delight and pleasure as a hot creamy liquid filled her with his release as well. And then, as her rocking finally slowed, she felt her second set of teeth release, and she bit hard into Killian’s neck, tasting the salty blood against her tongue.


	2. The Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was really unsure where to take this, which means all my different options are bouncing around in my head. This started as a way for me to write smut, but ended up needing a story. So here is where a very little bit of the story starts, followed by mindless smut again.

As her teeth sank into his skin, she immediately regretted it. His body tensed, and he began to push her off of him, standing up and pulling his pants over his dulling erection. 

“Bloody hell woman, what was that?” He was standing there, in only leather pants and cupping his hand to his neck to stop the flow of blood. 

Emma didn't know what was happening. Normally, when she fed on a human, this would be the moment she'd reveal herself and attack, forcing her prey to lay still and drain their blood. But she felt her teeth retract back into their place. She covered her mouth with her hand as she licked the rest of the blood off her teeth and lips, luckily he was still incredibly intoxicated. 

“Killian, I'm sorry. I just got carried away.” She didn't know what the point of lying was, why she wasn't feeding on him. After a few breaths she decided it was because she wanted a repeat of the night with him. She had satiated her hunger, but wanted to feel the same pleasure she had felt moments before. Most humans did not know how to fuck as good as this one. So tomorrow night, she would kill him. 

He was still glaring at her incredulously, stopping every once in awhile to check the bleeding on his neck. It seemed to be slowing down, which was calming him. He seemed to think it wasn’t as bad as he initially thought. Which wasn’t true, she had actually struck him in a spot that would kill him if it were a normal wound, but the vampire venom in his veins was healing it rather quickly. Another advantage for vampires, evolved in a time where they had to keep all their prey alive and could never drain them.

She slowly stepped back into her gown, covering her naked body. “I’ll just go,” she began as she took a few steps.

“Wait, Swan,” he stopped her. And she paused with a smile, composing her face into a look of concern before she turned again. “I don’t want you to go. I can see how you would be overcome and not realize how rough you were being.” He actually smiled, and looked bashful. Who was this human? “I lost a little of my control as well. Please, I can’t let a lady as beautiful of yourself wander the streets in so little clothing at night by herself. Accompany me for the night.” He gestured to his bed. 

She raised her eyebrow. “Haven’t I already done that?” 

“I meant to sleep.” He laughed again. “I don’t actually know where you’re from, but I daresay it is too far of a journey tonight.” His eyes met hers again. “Stay.”

She nodded, and kept her clothes on as she sat on the edge of his bed, taking in her surroundings for the first time. They were on his ship, the Rolly Joger, which explained the wood smell she had noticed on his skin. There were various objects thrown about the place, but besides the things that that had knocked into carelessly, it seemed as though everything he owned had its own special place. There were candlesticks and books littering the shelves in the walls. 

His bed was large, it took up maybe a fourth of the cabin, and it had several layers of blankets and pillows on top of it. Some made of fur and others of cotton, pillows stuffed with goose feathers, but it all smelled of sweet soap with the lingering scent of the sea air. There was plenty of room for both of them to spend the night comfortably. 

“Would you care for a drink?” He asked her softly, watching her observe the cabin. 

She nodded, deciding that if she stuck here she would have to play human a little longer. 

“Thank you.” He nodded, handing her a flask of rum and taking a seat next to her. “Like I said earlier, I don't know a lot about you, can you tell me anything about yourself?”

“Listen Hook,” Emma began, “I don't mean to seem rude. But you don't want to get to know me. Don't feel like you have to try to make me feel better about sleeping with you. I wanted to and I don't feel bad about it.” 

“Oddly, that makes me want to get to know you more.” He was laying beside me now, facing me on his side. 

Emma just met his eyes, unsure of what to say. 

“You should know, I don't plan on staying in this port for long. I try not to spend too much time in any one place.”

“So just two ships passing in the night?” Killian smiled. 

“You could say that,” she responded. 

Just then, they heard a scream coming from outside on the dock. 

Hook looked up towards the stairs leading outside, but Emma immediately jumped up. 

“Wait, what are you doing?” Hook asked her louder than he meant to, holding out his hand to point out that she was stealing his coat to cover herself. 

“Someone is in trouble,” she said simply, because now that she was paying attention, she could hear the scuffle going on. 

There was a woman out on the dock, and there were at least three men taunting her, trying to steal more than just her things. 

She buttoned up the leather jacket as she kept her ears open, trying to ascertain just how much trouble the woman was in, and with nothing more than the outermost layer of her dress and a pirate captain’s coat, she ran up the steps that led out of the captain’s quarters. 

She could hear Hook begin to shout at her: “Bloody hell woman you're half-naked, where-”

But she was gone faster than she could hear the rest. She hoped he didn't follow her, these men sounded dangerous, for a human. 

She ran up and followed the scent of most recent activity. It was late, but the dock still had its fair share of wandering drunks and prostitutes about. 

She strained her ears again, and heard a feminine protest coming through an alley. 

“Stop!” The voice was saying, “You don't have to do this.”

Emma picked up her speed. When she rounded the corner in the alley, Emma was surprised at what she saw. 

The woman was doing a very good job at holding up her own. She had an arrow in her hand, and was simultaneously pointing the bow at the three men's hearts.

“We must take you to the Queen.” One of the men, covered head to toe in black was saying to her. Was this woman some sort of fugitive? 

“You won't be taking her anywhere.” Emma spoke up, making the girl turn to look at her. She had porcelain skin, eyes fit for a storm, and tangled black hair cascading over her shoulders. And she looked… Annoyed? 

“Please go, the girl said, I can handle myself and don't want you getting into any trouble-” she started but was distracted as she paused to listen to the scuffle of boot on the hard rock ground coming through the alleyway. The girl tensed again, and Emma studied her. The men in black armor took this as their moment to charge her. 

The girl released an arrow into one of the men's legs, and he let out a shout of pain. Emma stalled over to him and pushed out her hand, hitting him directly in the side of the head, and he crumpled to the floor. She didn't kill him, because she didn't want witnesses seeing her murder without qualm, which was probably a good thing because as she turned to help the girl in her scuffle with the other two, she saw that Hook had been the one running down the alley and was now taking in the entire scene.

She had to laugh at herself, how did she happen to pick a bloodthirsty pirate that tried so hard to be honorable with the ladies?

The girl had shot another man with an arrow, and Hook was now taking some rock and smashing the other man’s helmet off his head. Emma walked over and punched the man with the arrow, just as she had before and the two fell to the ground in unison. 

“I did not need your help.” The girl said to her, glancing between her and Hook.

“Oh I'm sorry, I only ran up here to save your from being murdered, or worse,” Emma added angrily. This was why she never bothered with humans. “Next time if you have a death wish, keep quiet about it so no one comes to help.”

“That wasn't me that screamed,” the girl said. “Someone saw the Black Knights come to take me, and I guess it scared them. But thank you for your help I guess.” She reached out a hand, “I'm Sn- Mary Margaret.”

“Emma Swan.” She looked over at Hook who was watching the pair of them curiously. “This is Hook.”

“Because of the-?” She gestured at the hook on his left hand.

“Obviously.” He replied cooly. 

“Well thank you again, I'm afraid I really must be going, Evil Queen on my tail and all.” 

“Good luck I guess,” Emma told her. 

“Hopefully our paths cross again sometime,” Mary Margaret smiled at the both of them before putting her bow on her back and walking out the other side of the alley. 

“Well, even though that was not what I was expecting, I dare say I finished them off for you,” he grinned at her. 

“Right.” She began the walk back to his ship. 

Emma fell asleep almost instantly. 

………..

Several hours had passed when Emma woke up in Hook’s bed. He was still sleeping, but the sun was starting to rise. 

There was a new rumor covens had been spreading about the sun and vampires, saying it burned them alive. Which worked out excellently for them, because no one suspected them when they walked around during the day. 

She looked over and saw his hand laying over his hair covered chest, and she sighed, feeling an ache between her legs. 

She scooted across the bed and began to nibble his ear. 

“Oh love,” he began, “the rum is not agreeing with me, I don't know if I'm ready for this.”

She trailed kisses and nibbles down his chest, and he groaned both happily and probably with a touch of a hangover. 

She reached down into his bottoms and felt an already hardening cock and she giggled against his skin. “Something tells me you are ready.” 

“You were right Swan, you are a temptress sent straight from Hell,” he said through gritted teeth, as she had start lightly touching his shaft. 

She gripped her hand around his length, still nibbling the upper parts of his torso. Stroking back and forth, up and down she waited until he was almost to the point of release before she bent down and put her mouth on the tip. His back arched eagerly, desperate to have more of him inside her mouth. He was moaning of pleasure now, muttering a streak of curses between groans. 

She felt his manhood pulsating, almost ready for release and he pushed her off of him, and pulled her head eagerly to his own, lips locking instantly. He was biting her lip, rubbing her breast, rushing through all the motions trying to get as close to her body as he could. 

Emma ripped her dress over her head, her naked body now straddling Hook’s. 

“Hook,” she said into his hair, “Fuck me.” 

As a human Emma loved nothing more than gentle love making, but as a vampire she needed things to be amped up a little. Having sex with other vampires was usually the closest she could get to what felt the best but after last night she thought Hook might stand a chance. 

He growled at the invitation and laced his fingers through her hair, pulling her hair and head back and making her moan as he bit and pulled at her breasts. 

She was rocking against him with no purpose, her body aching for his hardness inside her. 

Instead he reached into their laps and began rubbing her cunt. He had his palm against her sex as their tongues danced and she gyrated against it while he teased the outside of her entry. He ran circles over her cunt as she rocked, moaning against his mouth with pleasure. 

He flipped her over and slammed her into the bed. He scratched her hips as he knelt down to her sex. 

“You're so eager again, love.”

“I want you, please, I need this,” was all Emma could say. 

“You need what?” He asked in a scratchy deep voice. 

“I need you inside me, Captain.”

He didn't wait any longer. He shoved his hard erection into her sex, moving slowly, letting her stretch around him, open to his size. 

“Oh God Killian, yes, just like that.”

He was slamming his hard cock into her, going deeper and slower. Just as she began to tighten around him she felt his warm release again. Her body relaxed, she kept her tingling teeth inside this time, and he fell on top of her. 

“Emma, it's okay,” he leaned to whisper in her ear, “you can feed from me.”


	3. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I actually don't like this chapter very much. But I needed some middle ground. I started this story thinking it'd be a one shot, a chance for smut. Now that I want to continue it I needed a data dump. A poorly done data dump with some smut and fluff mixed in. Hang in there with me, I've finally figured out where I'm taking these precious babies.

“What?” She asked dumbly, taken aback and confused by his question. 

“I said you can feed from me.”

“I don't understand,” Emma looked in his electric blue eyes alight with desire still, searching, completely ignoring their naked bodies still pressed together. 

“I know what you are.”

It felt like a dream, or a nightmare. No one has ever figured out what she was before, and the bite had been explained away pretty easily. She finally shoved him off of her and laughed nervously, grabbing the thin white cotton dress that went under her formal skirts and pulling it over her head to cover herself. Even though it was thin enough that much could still be made out, she felt less vulnerable with the scrap of clothing between her and the air. 

“I'm not joking Swan, I'll allow you to feed from me as long as you promise not to kill me. That would set back some plans I have.”

“Been dabbling in a bit too much rum again Captain?” She tried to keep her voice cool. 

“Emma I know you're a vampire. I've traveled to many realms in my day love, seen unimaginable magic. Dark magic, light magic, sirens, mermaids, werewolves, and yes even a few vampires. I bloody well know how to recognize a bite from one.” He chuckled standing up, absentmindedly touching his hand to where she bit him. He Pulled his pants on, and his jacket, leaving only his bare chest. 

“You're crazy,” she tried. 

“Well, we both know I'm not," he said as he sat in front of her again. "I planned to stake you in your sleep, that's why I initially pressured you to stay. Normally your kind aren't so willing to keep a human alive after they've had their first bite. I couldn't have you murdering me.” 

“Then why didn't you kill me?” She asked, and was truthfully curious. She had wanted to kill him, it seemed only fair he return the favor. “I slept next to you all night.”

“Like I've said, I've seen many a things in my life. But here you were, a creature I thought could only be bloodthirsty and murderous,  
rushing to the aid of a stranger in need. And not only did you save that girl, you left her captives alive, you were able to control yourself,” he paused, awe in his face. “If you'd met the other vampires I've known, you'd see why that shocked me. When I look at you I don't see a monster. I see a woman, a tantalizing demon, but a woman not willing to fail. You also happen to drink blood with your rum.” He grabbed her hand, not meeting her eyes as he was talking. “I would like to get to know how such a creature exists. An angel and a demon.”

“What makes you think I'm not going to just kill you, now that you know what I am?” Emma asked herself and him. 

“It's been less than a day that I've known you Swan. I don't know anything about you. You very well could rip my throat out right now, and end my centuries of living, but I felt like I had to give you a chance. I'd like to know you, know what kind of person you are.” He was rubbing her palm absentmindedly with his hand, his hooked hand in his lap. 

Emma had tears of blood in her eyes, as she blinked them away, a drop of blood ran down her cheek. 

“So,” he chuckled nervously, “are you going to kill me?”

“I honestly haven't decided yet.” She looked at him, a blood trail unnoticed down her cheek and eyes squinted as they studied him. “Why would you willingly let me feed from you?” 

“Because it is something you need. I'd rather you not drain me dry mind you, but I also find I don't want to share you with anyone else just yet.” 

“What am I supposed to say to that?”

“I don't know, something damn it.” He was obviously getting frustrated at her. Humans. 

“Are you offering to voluntary let me feed from you as long as I don't have sex with someone else?” She was almost smiling about the absurdity of this entire conversation. 

“I suppose so.” He looked down as he said this, realizing exactly how insane it sounded. 

“I don't know if I can do that.” He blanched. “Not the not having sex with other people, just the feeding from you when you know what I am part,” she said, feeling embarrassed about her condition for the first time. She had always been ashamed of what she was, which is why she only killed horrible humans, humans like she thought Killian was. But to have someone know and be willing to share her burden couldn't be real. 

She knew she had kept this human alive for some reason, now she had to figure out what he was willing to keep her alive for. What possible reason he had for entertaining the company of a vampire. 

“Emma, have you ever heard of the Waters of Forgiveness?” She shook her head. “There is an ancient tale I heard in my travels. Vampires do not seek it out because it requires a willing human,” he added sheepishly, and ran his fingers through his hair sweeping it to the side. “There is a centuries old tree, with ancient waters flowing through it. It's waters, if drunk by a human, and then the blood of that human drunk by a vampire, acts as a cure and reinstates the vampires mortality, making them human again.”

Emma couldn't speak. She sat there staring at him as he finished his story hurriedly, knowing he had been talking too long. Unsure of what she was thinking. She didn't even know what she was thinking. 

“Hook, why would I believe in such a thing?”

“I mentioned that I had seen quite a few magical things in my life. But, I wasn't entirely truthful. I wanted to see your reaction before I shared my story, which I admit, was unfair. Let's just say I've been in search of the river before, and I know it exists.”

“Why should I trust you? Why shouldn't I just rip your throat out right now?”

She stood up, anger and anxiety forcing adrenaline through her. 

“I don't have an answer for that love. I imagine you just have to trust yourself.” He stood up to meet her, faces less than a foot apart. His voice was rising, angry at being questioned again, “does it feel like I'm lying Emma? Does it feel like I have an ulterior motive? Do you want me to tell you that I don't even know why I'm standing inches away from a blood sucking murderer and the reason my heart is racing has nothing to do with fear?” He was walking towards her, and she was stepping back, almost shrinking into his anger, but pressure building in her chest. 

She grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled her to him, purring at his touch. He growled into her mouth as their tongues danced. 

He pushed her against the wall, grabbing her face as he nibbled her neck, sucking and pulling with his teeth. 

His cock was already pressing against the tight leather of his pants. Emma made sure her sex ligned up just right so that with every passionate thrust against the wall pleasure rippled through her. The thrusts came quicker and harder against her, and she knew he was too hungry for anything more than sex this time. They were too weak from the morning already. 

He grabbed her breasts, pushing against them, squeezing them until the pressure made her moan against his neck. He shuddered and then paused, before taking his Hook and scratching a thick line in his neck. It was superficial, but as a trickle of blood started, her teeth ached. 

She looked at him and saw the lust and determination in his eyes. “It's okay love. Drink from me. I want to satisfy every urge you have.” His lips turned up on the left in a half smile as their foreheads touched. 

“It will feel good for you to you know, especially if you're inside me,” she whispered in his ear. His lip snarled as he growled with hunger, ripping his hardness out of his pants, not bothering to remove them completely this time and pulling up her skirts to her waist. In no time he was inside her, pinning her against the wall, pulsing in and out of her. 

Her body was shaking with pleasure, both of their breathing ragged. “Drink.” He ordered her, and her lips met his skin around the cut. 

She had never felt such euphoria before. His blood seemed to hit her veins immediately. The nerves that were ignited during their intercourse sparked through her entire body as the pleasure met the blood. It was as though her entire body was sparking. He seemed to echo her pleasure, his thrusts becoming deeper and more powerful and his growling intensified. 

They met their climax together, their shudders rippling through the both of them. 

He started chuckling as he rested his head against the wall behind her, still interlocked with her. 

“Emma, I've never met someone who made me believe I could move on from my past. But these moments with you are the first time I've felt anything more than despair and cheap thrills in at least a century. Let me help you.” 

She just nodded against his stubbled cheek. Her hunger satiated for now.


End file.
